Realize
by EvolvedOrchid124
Summary: A Bulma and Vegeta fanfic. Happens after 'Z Warriors Prepare.' Bulma is sick and Vegeta reluctantly has to watch her. With this time, the two get to know one another and maybe thought wrong of eachother. COMPLETE!
1. Realize Part One: Give It Some Thought

With Bulma being ill and no one can watch her because everyone is training and working hard, who will watch her? It's not until Vegeta is asked to do this and reluctantly gives in that maybe he was wrong about Bulma Briefs as Bulma might've also been wrong about Vegeta. Follows ''Z Warriors Prepare.'' (Episode 109)

* * *

Realize Part One-Give It Some Thought

Bulma skidded to her bathroom and threw up her guts out for the second time that morning. _What made me so sick?_ Bulma thought as she swished some water in her mouth following the regergitation and spitting it out in the sink. What Bulma thought to be cause of her illness was the steak she ate the previous night. She combed her blue afro to make her hair straight and dressed herself in a red T-shirt, white pants, and blue and white sneakers. Bulma desired to at least devise an attempt to make sure Vegeta keeps himself in bed today. If he even tries one piece to deliever his ruthless replies to her, she was going to stand up for herself and be a corageous lion, hunting for his predators. There was no way that he could continue training until he healed from blowing up his ship and receiving massive cuts and bruises in the process.

_As Yamcha said;Vegeta was trying to do ''the impossible.'' I swear! Why can't Vegeta just stop fighting for a while to rest his brain for at least a minute? That's why he's so grouchy-he's training too much._

With getting the concept off track in her thoughts, Bulma journied to the kitchen and perched herself on a chair at the table. She held her head in her hands as her mother was cooking some good smelling breakfast.

''Sweetie, would you like some bacon with your breakfast?''

''Mom, I'm sick. I threw up twice this morning. I think I'll past breakfast to avoid doing THAT again.''

''You poor sweetie. Why don't you go up and get some more rest?'' Her mother came over to sit with her and placed a hand on one of her shoulders.

''I can't. I have things to do you know. Well, I actually don't. Who's gonna keep an eye on Vegeta? I'm concerned of his condition.''

''Oh, Vegeta will be just dandy. He's a tough guy and he can handle the pain.''

''He's going over the limit. He doesn't know when to stop. He's just like a Taurus; a stubborn bull!''

What Mrs.Briefs or Bulma hadn't knowlege of was that the still bandaged up Vegeta, scars everywhere in sight on his body, was eavesdropping behind the wall. His brows lowered quickly in anger as his fists clenched tightly. He grunted in disgust. _Time to teach Servant Woman a lesson!_

''Woman, I know you're not talking about me!'' Vegeta shouted at the top of his lungs as he showed himself from his hiding location. Bulma's ocean blue eyes widened as she began to get in a fighting position.

''Look at yourself! You're covered in bruises!''

''Whatever! Just shut up! Just shut the freak up! All you do is follow me around and tell me I can't do this and I can't do that. I'm the Prince Of All Saiyans and I'm not taking orders from a worthless female!''

''Worthless? Oh, you've gone real overboard now, buster! You know what, Vegeta? You're something else! The craziest guy I've met.''

''Well, you're the most weak of all the women I've met!''

''You two, let's settle this over a cup of tea,'' the cheery Mrs.Briefs suggested. Of both the combating pair, none responded because of their same rate of stubborn deeds. They grunted in displeasure. Bulma was about to punch Vegeta in the nose, but something came over her not to hurt him. Vegeta was close to choking Bulma, but something came over him also. Being of a tough and frivolous warrior, he's not to tolerate such ''disrespect.'' _He's just mad about his past and that he's less strong that Goku. _Bulma included without speaking. With nothing else said, Vegeta left the room in disgust, remaining in thought of why he just didn't punch or kick Bulma in the first place.

''Well...that was...interesting.''

''Mom!''

''Sorry. Sorry. You two just look nice together.''

''You can't be freakin' serious!''

Vegeta, down the hallway, heard this and became even more angry. He decided to walk on and leave the idea behind in the dust. There was no sense to be plunged in an argument just moments afterwards of finishing one. But the rest of the conversation Mrs.Briefs and Bulma devised made him trace his steps back to his eavesdropping spot. He listened intently.

''Mom, he'll never like me! He'll just...oh I don't know.'' Bulma reseated herself in the chair she was in previously and rested her head on the table. Her mother joined her once more. ''Before Vegeta came back from space, and I didn't tell you this, I had a dream about...''

''What is it, honey?''

''Well, I had one that Vegeta was nice to me and he...uh...how can I put this in words? He...kissed me. I have that crazy feeling that he does like me, but is just too scared to tell me.''

First strike was Vegeta crossed his arms and rested his back on the wall. He quietly banged his head against the hard but smooth texture. _What does that woman think? I have no time for games or love._

''Really? I think you two will become great soul mates one day. All you have to do is get to know one another.''

''I...oh Lord! Not again!'' Bulma bolted to the bathroom and Mrs.Briefs and Vegeta heard the creepy and irritating sound of Bulma throwing up for a thrid time. Mrs.Briefs must've had eyes in the back of her head or was of a pyshic personality since she asked, ''Vegeta, can you go see if my Bulma's okay?'' Vegeta formed fists by his hands along with more grunts. Reluctantly, Vegeta made his way where poor Bulma was getting the bad treatment of bad taste in her mouth.

When Vegeta arrived near the doorway of the rest room, Bulma finished swishing another mouthful of water around like a cycle in her mouth, spitting it out, and drying her mouth with a minature towel. Completed, she exited the bathroom and glanced at Vegeta for a few seconds.

''What are you doing here?'' she inquired.

''Your mother sent me up here. It's not like I have any sympathy for a weakling such as yourself.''

''Whatever. I have no time for your stupid remarks. See you later.'' She delievered a sarcastic wink and departed from the prince. _That drasted wink! Why does she wink at me all the time? Crazy is all she is._

As the two went off to doing their own things they desired to do, it was an odd reason that they were thinking of if they were together as a loving pair. They rejected the idea as nonsense as Vegeta continued exercising in the Gravity Room and Bulma tried to discover something that will entertain herself while the boys were training for the three-year time period.


	2. Realize Part Two: Mad Fight

Realize Part Two-Mad Fight

Vegeta continued his hard training in the Gravity Room. If he wanted to become stronger than Kakarot once the androids arrived, he was going to train his behind off untill he fainted. Vegeta did some push-ups, sit-ups, and some punching and kicking on a stuffed object. With his massive Saiyan powers, he literally killed the stuffed thing anyway. To include, he practiced his motivation on fast moving beams that came swarming in his direction he shot from his hand. Angered at one time or another, Vegeta will use his hand beams and shoot at the small, red contraptions that appeared like an eyeball that blew them up like a bomb that sent tiny, metal pieces flying in every direction possible. His thoughts were begining to rush over to his own conversations once more.

''That drasted woman!'' he screeched as he was punching on a red, long, torpedo-like punching bag. ''She thinks she can try to get all over me! I'm not in love her! And I don't even like her one bit! She thinks she can waltz in here and start saying 'Oh, Vegeta was nice to me and he kissed me.' The freak with that! I'm a Saiyan warrior and I have no time for pitiful feelings and I'm not a fluffy marshmellow like her!''

What Vegeta wasn't aware of was that Bulma was listening to every word he'd just voiced from the screen that showed her face. She glanced upon Vegeta's fighting figure and banged on her desk with her fist furiously. Vegeta, hearing the ear-piercing noise, peered up at the screen as hot water began to boil-his anger was the boiling water. He went on with his training as he scolded, ''What the hell do you want now, Woman? I'm busy here.''

''Oh, now you're really gonna get it!'' Bulma bellowed, shaking a fist at the screen. ''I heard everything you said!'' Vegeta ceased his fake punches for a moment, stood up straight, and replied, ''I heard alll that you said, too earlier. Look, Woman, I am not a nice, cuddly, worthless teddy bear, understood? I'm the Prince Of All Saiyans.''

''Yeah, yeah. Stop your yapping, I heard ya the first time.''

''I have no time for this! And second, what makes you think I like you? I don't like you one bit!''

''Whatever. Doesn't surprise me. All you do is focus on fighting and nothing else. That's what makes you so grumpy.''

Vegeta grunted as Bulma winked at him once more.

''You're gonna pay, Woman!''

''MMMMMM...I never even think about it for a bit, but it came to mind. Maybe we can have a little combat.''

''Combat? I would send you to the next demension in less than a second. What makes you think you can beat me in a fight?''

''Girls are tougher, you know. Certain boys like you just act crazy and cowardly.''

''Cow...cow...cowardly? I'm corageous and brave dammit! You women are the weaklings!''

Bulma waved a fist at the screen in enragement as she screamed, ''We're settling this right now, Vegeta! Even if I gotta come in that Gravity Room and kick your butt, I will! You just watch!''

Vegeta snickered, ''I'll believe that when I see it.''

With that, no more Bulma was able to be viewed on the screen. Vegeta knew he could beat anyone at anything. He had the strength, power, and determination to perform whatever he wished. A woman has never proposed to combat with him and it was somewhat weird and hilarious put together. The door slide open and Bulma stepped in. Just in a snap, she was on the floor, trying to beat the three hundred gravity that was weakening her body to stand. She grunted and looked up as Vegeta approached her and snickered some more.

''I knew it. You're too much of a weakling to even pick up your body at one hundred times gravity.''

''I can do it! I'm a woman but I'm strong!''

She tried all that she could muster but Bulma just couldn't stand up. She managed to get one foot but the rest of her body was glued to the floor like. Vegeta chuckled at the suffering Bulma.

''Ha! How can you beat me, the Prince Of All Saiyans?''

''I...told...you. I...heard...you...the...first...time...doofus.''

''Doofus? You little...AAAAAHHHHH!''

Vegeta thrusted his leg and kicked Bulma's hip that sent her flying to the other side of the Gravity Room. She yelped in pain and rubbed her hip to try to make it better even though it didn't help one bit. Tears formed in her blue eyes. Vegeta even spotted the tiniest tear.

''You woman could never take any pain! I've seen tougher.''

Bulma glanced up, still grunting and holding on her hip. With not much effort, the blue haired female formed a fist and tapped Vegeta's leg. Vegeta flew away as he saw her throw up once more. He cringed at the sound and sight of the occasion.

''You monster! Now you made me sick again!''

Vegeta gaped as he continued to watch Bulma suffer in her sickness. \

_What have I done? She could've almost died. If I killed her, I would be hearing more shit from people. Oh, Lord. Mine as well just take her to her room and put her to sleep._

Bulma layed on the floor and fell silent. Only her breaths could be heard. Thankfully she was still alive. Vegeta craddled her in his arms like a small infant and made his way to the house. Glad that no one was in sight and to pester him of what happened to Bulma and why she's in his arms, Vegeta quickly bolted up to Bulma's room. Vegeta placed Bulma under her white sheets and covered her up to keep her warm. His eyes trailed from her head to her toes. He smiled for not even a second and it turned into a grimace like always. That fuzzy and enlighting feeling came back to him whenever he was around Bulma. Vegeta rejected the emotion and tried to leave the room. Suddenly, Bulma's eyes unfastened slightly and, in her blurred vison, saw a blonde skinned figure with red slashes and lines wearing blue shorts and black and white sneakers.

She inquired, ''Vegeta? Is that you?''

Vegeta ceased in his tracks. His fists clenched for a second as anger began to rush to him again, but he retained his calm and replied coldly, ''Yeah, whatever.''

It didn't take too long of a time period for her bounce up on the bed and bellow,''You dweeb! You could've killed me!''

''Yeah. And? If I did kill you, I would just get pestered more by everyone. At least you're glad I was a bit generous for you at that time. I'm not all that giving, you know.''

Bulma heaved a sigh and shook her head. ''Well, for that little bit, thanks. And for kicking me in the hip...'' Bulma jumped off the bed and delievered a very painful punch in Vegeta's arm that he didn't even consider it painful. Bulma peered to his face and gaped.

''Nice one, Woman. If I were an earthling like you, I might've felt pain and wimpered. I do feel pain but I'm strong enough to not cry my eyes out.''

''Is that more of an insult to me or something?''

''Just whatever, okay? I saved your behind from death. What more could I do? Geesh!'' The disgusted Vegeta exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

''Touchy,'' Bulma remarked.


	3. Realize Part Three: Reluctant Decision

Realize Part Three-Reluctant Decision

Five days passed followed afterwards of this horrifying catastrophe. Bulma's parents and the others weren't even aware of the occurance. Bulma and Vegeta kept their guard and eyes on one another. Not one spoke a word;not even the smallest noise was directed to by one to the other. Grunts and gapes were kept to themselves. Only their glancing eyes performed the talking in the quiet converstaions. Smiles formed on their mouths for only a mere second and turned to anger again from time to time. Vegeta's smile diminished a lot quicker than Bulma's. At the time periods of these stares between Bulma and Vegeta, Bulma's blue eyes glistened like sapphires with hope, happiness, and sadness and Vegeta's had shown guilt and sorrow for the bad action he positioned to her. The small encounters of this didn't even last for two seconds but it was enlighting while it lasted. For a fact, Vegeta had healed somewhat and didn't need bandages all over his cuts for they were faded.

Bulma was still ill as Vegeta woke up early in the day at about five a.m., trained, lacking cease for even a drink of water or food to eat, and ate like horse at supper time. Multiple pairs of eyes stared at the obnoxious behavoir. As Vegeta sensed others viewing his activity, he peered at them and the ''audience'' continued their dinner with no eye contact. Bulma, staying in bed for a giant majority of the day, only drank water or warm tea and ate the smallest of things like crackers each day and was still throwing it up. Eating keeps humans alive obviously and she just couldn't stop it. She could starve but now, she doesn't even touch food and that only happens if her stomach can't stand the hunger for another millisecond. The process keeps going in a cycle-she eats, she throws up, she goes back to bed and rests.

Bulma desired some company at times in the day. Her mother was around a lot but reluctantly made trips to the store and prepared meals for all the men in training and work. Speaking of work, Dr.Briefs spent just about each day building Vegeta new equipment for his training and Vegeta just wrecked the equipment after twenty four hours of it presented to him. The occasion created constant havoc and lack of sleep for the determined doctor. Yamcha had given up trying to go in the Gravity Room to beat Vegeta's strength from his previous encounter of near death almost caused by the massive gravity that pushed him to the floor as the gravity made a close effort to breaking all the two-hundred six bones in his body.

It was two p.m. and Vegeta, as always, with red shorts, white tank top, and black and white sneakers, was located in the Gravity Room, doing push-ups. Veins showed on his head from the stress he had from striving for perfection of extended power.The event was unexpectant and Vegeta was enraged for sure. To his surprise, it was a reluctant decision and his cranium ordered him to surpass it or he would have to hear unchanging babbling for the whole day.

Mrs.Briefs face popped up on the scream as she happily voiced, ''Vegeta, could you be a dear and go watch my Bulma for a while? She seems pretty lonely and wants some company real bad.''

Vegeta tensed for a second but it took a moment for his reply. This was Mrs.Briefs he was talking to. If he denied his order, she would just do that crazy ''puppy dog'' face thing and babble on that Bulma had to be cared for until Vegeta gave in to the concept. His senses never lied. With this knowlege accounted for, Vegeta answered, ''Sure, whatever. How long do you want me to watch her?''

''Oh...what about the whole rest of the day? I have lots of stuff to do and the others must train. You two can find a lot about eachother in this time.''

''Well I gotta train, too.''

''You had enough training for a lifetime,'' Mrs.Briefs pointed out. ''You train from five in the morning to six in the night. Don't you think that's about it?''

''I have to continue my training if I want to beat Kakarot.''

''Just do this for me please, Vegeta? Bulma does fancy you a whole lot. You know, she did...''

''Okay, Mom! That's enough.'' a voice screeched but the face of the voice was not seen. By the sound of it, Vegeta knew it was Bulma's voice. ''All that man cares about is training his ass off until he's dead! He doesn't care about favors so just forget about it!''

Bulma left the premesis and Mrs.Briefs went on, ''Oh, she's just too sick with that minor stomach virus of hers. The doctor said she'll be better in about another three days or so. As long as she gets some sleep and drinks some water, she'll be dandy. So how about, Vegeta? To make it worth your while, help yourself to all the food you want at dinner but without stuffing yourself like a pig.''

Vegeta grunted and heaved a sigh. He fastened his eyelids in concentration. His final reply was, ''Whatever.''

''Thanks, Vegeta. You're such a sweetie. Chow!'' With that, no more Mrs.Briefs was seen on the screen. Vegeta turned away and closed his eyes in concentration once more. He mumbled to himself in the vacant three hundred timed Gravity Room, ''This is hell! Just mere hell!''

Knowing that he promised to watch Bulma against his regular wishes of going on his own schedule of training, Vegeta turned off the gravity in the room and exited the area, on his way to Bulma's room. For future reference, Vegeta made a mental note in his brain that he would never give in to such favors once more in his life.


	4. Realize Part Four: Getting To Know You

In this chapter, you'll find that the mighty and cold Vegeta is becoming somewhat soft on Bulma. Does this mean that feelings are devising? Read on.

* * *

Realize Part Four-Getting To Know You

Vegeta gradually journied ascending the stairs to Bulma's room. He was reluctant on this whole concept anyhow but he was willing to do it if he received more respect. Vegeta creaked open the door that squeaked as it was unfastened. Bulma was found wrapped up in her white sheets, snoozing away in her dreams. Vegeta was somewhat embarassed and nervous that he was going to watch Bulma at least until he went to bed for the night. What would entertain them both? Bulma was sick and ill people stay in bed, do wordsearches, and watch television all day-just about. It was almost like some crazy play date between toddlers but it was a grown-up matter.

There was a wooden chair nearby the bed Bulma cuddled in peacefully and Vegeta entered the room and seated himself there. He crossed his arms, shot down his eyebrows, and looked away with a grunt. This would mean that he would have to sit there all bored to death until Bulma had awoke from her nap. That's what Bulma's been doing the past few days-sleeping and eating and drinking very little in between. She was seen watching t.v. at times, but that was largely rare.

To Vegeta's luck, Bulma began unfastening her eyes with a twinkle in the ocean blue eyes of hers. Bulma broke a grin on her mouth as she made out the figure of Vegeta. The truth was, she was now growing deeply fond of him. Yes, he does snap at her every time she greets him but, on the other hand, there was something there that sparked Bulma's massive interest in him. She rose from her resting position.

''Hey, Vegeta,'' she greeted happily, forgetting all that happened five days ago. ''You've been a quiet mouse lately. What's up?''

Vegeta was about to give his answer in a cold way but was way too stressed to even answer that in that path. Instead, he replied, ''Nothing much. Just training like always.''

''Yeah. I've been sick like always. Well, not always but for the past few days.'' Bulma rested her head back on her pillow and gazed up at the blank, white ceiling. It was when Vegeta sighed heavily that Bulma turned to him and predicted that maybe he was going to say something out of his usual conversation.

''You wanna tell me something?'' Bulma inquired the concentrating prince. His eyelids clenched as he shook slightly. Another sigh escaped from his mouth as he answered, ''Yes. I've been thinking, Woman. I've never said anything like this in my whole life and I think I hurt you real bad but I'm...''

''Apology accepted,'' Bulma gladly said.

''You knew what I was going to say? I didn't even say it yet and you're actually saying that you accept my apology after that bad hit I gave you in the hip?''

''Sure, silly. I can't hold a grudge against anyone. It's out of my ordinary. And I'm sorry that I called you a doofus.''

''Whatever. But just don't call me any other insulting names ever again, understood?''

''All right.''

Vegeta turned from Bulma's face, looked to the direction of the door, and grinned. Bulma glanced at him, cocked an eyebrow for a second, and grinned with him.

''Wow, Vegeta. You're actually smiling. I've never seen you're smile before.''

The prince's eyes grew wide and stared at the blue-haired woman like a hawk. A rose tint of blush was plastered on his face seconds later. _What's happening to me? I just said ''sorry'' to a weakling and I'm becoming a soft freak. This can't be! Am I becoming fond of Woman or is just me?_

''Um...yeah, whatever.''

Silence lurked around Vegeta and Bulma. It was was uncomfortable although peaceful along with it. The two peered at one another's facial feature and turn away in nervousness. It came to the point that one of the them had to cease and the brave Vegeta was the one to do so.

''Um...what should...we do?'' The very irritating feeling of Vegeta's blush grew bigger. Bulma giggled a tiny bit and remarked, ''You're Mr.Blushy today, Vegeta. And it's cute on you.''

''Cu..cu...cute? There's nothing cute that I am about! I'm strong and powerful and not cute!''

''Okay. Sorry if I called you that. It was just a compliment. Oh freaking gosh! I'm so bored! I wish I weren't sick!''

''Stop your wining. It could be worse,'' Vegeta snapped, his blush disappearing not even close to full capacity.

''Whatever. Excuse me.'' Bulma speeded to the rest room and Vegeta cringed as he heard that drasted noise once more. It always ticked his ears and heart for an odd reason and he left the room for a few moments. He heard the running of the sink water and the swishing in Bulma's mouth. The woman moaned sickly as she layed herself back in bed.

''Vegeta, you can come back in.''

''Whatever. Just don't get me sick, okay?''

''Okay.''

Vegeta reentered the room and seated himself on the wooden chair. He held his head in his hands. ''Oh, Lord have mercy!'' he whispered, too quiet for Bulma to even make out.

''Seriously, Woman. I don't know what we can do to entertain ourselves. I'm healthy, you're ill. There is no way we're gonna make it through the day.''

''Yes we can. We can just talk.''

Vegeta looked reluctant on the concept but gave in and said, ''Okay. We'll talk.''

So they did. They exchanged virtue traits they owned and told of likes and dislikes. It was as if two children in a new school classroom were becoming friends. Concepts were brought up that the two fought over but just got over the subject momentarily. The two even realized how stubborn they're both in a conversation but they kept their conclusions to themselves for they wished not to admit it. Talking made the couple's way to four pm and no other suggestions were voiced for a few moments until Bulma had an idea.

''What about we watch some tv?'' Bulma inquired so to make certain that it was Vegeta's desire also.

''Sure. There's nothing to else to do anyway,'' the prince replied.

Bulma took her remote from her black night stand beside her bed and turned on the television. She flicked through many channels until one particular station grasped her interest. It was some kind of channel that showed music videos all throughout the day. The male announcer informed anyone who was viewing the channel at this time that nice, soothing, love songs would be shown continuously today. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow for he was a bit creeped out by love songs. That gushy feeling was delievered to his heart in which made it pound and beat faster than what it's regularly pacing itself by. According to Bulma, love songs made her happy and calm when she is enraged.

Vegeta stated,''We're actually going to watch this crap, Woman?''

''Vegeta, it's very enlighting, don't you think? Or is it that guys can't confess they like it?''

''I'll tell you my confession-it's crazy and crappy and I can't take it!''

''Hey, just listen to one and see how you feel, okay?''

Vegeta got into his mad position but calmed himself and replied, ''One and that's it.''

''Thanks.''

On the two listened. Bulma's ears were tuned to the fullest of curiousity as Vegeta's weren't even excited in the sound. The song the two listened to was called Promise in which was sang by the artist, Ciara. Bulma had heard of it previously and fell in love with it. She could even listen to it all day if she desired because of her massive fondness of it. Vegeta, on the other hand, did agree with Bulma so little. He was still angry that watching her took up the precious time of training, but the song enlightened his nerves to stop throbbing of pain. His fists unclenched and the vains that were shown on his temples disappeared. Vegeta didn't even realize that he was smiling, closing his eyes, and humming the words to the song. Bulma's eyes were more wider than ever before for she knew Vegeta's crazy, but unique personality. She giggled sweetly and Vegeta unfastened his eyelids at the sound of it as it went slowly through his ears.

''You're laughing again. What's it for now?''

''Didn't you even realize that you were humming the song? You were even smiling. I won't say the ''C'' word again, but I wanna say that you've been the most calm I've ever seen you all day. You haven't answered me coldly or ranted or raved. What changed you?''

There goes that ''stupid'' blush again, as Vegeta would put it. Like hot steam, it invaded his cheeks as his eyes were focused on Bulma's beautiful ones. The blush was invincible and Vegeta wasn't able to shake it off.

''Um...I was just...in a good mood today.''

''Does that mean you're gonna be more nice to me, then?''

Bulma and Vegeta listened to a lot more love songs that Bulma was familar with and Vegeta didn't even know a thing about. He thought of it as a trap for him to begin becoming fond of Bulma and didn't want that.

''Let's just say that...I hope you get well soon. I gotta get back to training.''

''So soon?''

''It's what I gotta do dammit!'' With his first uncaring answer in about two hours and fifteen minutes, he opened the door and slammed it behind him. Bulma frowned at Vegeta's reply. _Well, he was nice for a little while and that's at least a start, right?_ Bulma pondered as she flicked off the tv and began taking another nap.


	5. Realize Part Five: Impression Time

Realize Part Five-Impression Time

One month later

The stomach virus Bulma suffered with had been long gone. She was just about as happy and spunky as a toddler. And Vegeta was becoming stronger the more he trained. To the couple's surprise, they were talking extended than ever. When Vegeta came back to Earth from space a month and half ago, he was uncaring to everyone. He answers coldly from time to time and never lost his usual ways. When Bulma was in the picture, his cheeks glowed a rose tint and he stuttered. Bulma even had a little stuttering in her voice, but she seemed more calm to be near the prince than the prince to be near her. To break this habit, Vegeta shouted his replies and walked away from the situation to leave a depressed Bulma behind. Bulma and Vegeta just knew there was something there.

Bulma's room was a silent hole as she layed in her bed without the white sheets over her and pondered thoughtfully. She had that delighting feeling in her heart around Vegeta. She hated it for a few weeks since of Vegeta's scolding and confusion of why she liked him at all, but she got into it after the two talked to eachother when she had been sick. Bulma's ideas told her to do something to impress the Saiyan prince. At that moment, the best idea came to her brain. She rose from the bed, slipped on her sneakers, grabbed her purple wallet that held a credit card and thirty dollars in cash, and exited her room.

''I think I'm going to take a little shopping spree,'' Bulma said to herself aloud, making sure no other living organisms were in the house.''And besides, that big party at Kayla's mansion is coming up on Friday and I need a new dress. I'm not sure if Vegeta would want to go, but I'll give it a shot. Afterall, aren't we cool with eachother? We know a lot about eachother and we talk nicely a lot;that's not until Vegeta just shouts at me without warning and walks away. I know he'll want to go. I just know it and I pray to God that he will.'' No knowledge was collected that a male that owned spiky black hair was in the shadows and heard and watched Bulma leave the house and get into her black convertable.

As the vehicle pulled out of the driveway and made a right turn, Vegeta mumbled as he continued working out in the Gravity Room, ''If she's going to try to impress me, I mine as well keep her on guard. And why does she want to impress me anyhow? Oh, shit! When a female earthling wishes to try to impress a male earthling, that results to affectionate deeds-all the time! And why am I feeling so affectionate for her?''

The prince ceased his fake punches. Vegeta's eyes widened at his astounding confession he made to himself. No denial could be performed. Vegeta, the ruthless Prince Of All Saiyans, was in love with Bulma Briefs, the stubborn, wise woman in technology. Vegeta shook his head and tried to brush away the feeling of his passion, but it never went away. The pestering emotion kept nagging at Vegeta's heart as if saying 'You love Bulma and it's the truth. You must tell her quickly.'

''No! I don't love her! She's...she's...irritating and yet sweet. Oh, what the hell am I saying? I'm turning into a soft powerpuff! But that emotion is there! It doesn't want to just disappear! And my heart is telling me to show the affection I have for her and...kiss her? Why would I kiss her? This is crazy!'' Vegeta inhaled his oxygen at a fast pace that was caused by his anger. He couldn't accept that he adores and loves Bulma. Determined as he is, Vegeta would've overcome the unbelievable emotion. To his surprise and maybe even your surprise, Vegeta was defeated in the battle of brushing away the love. He had no other choice but to impress Bulma as she is trying to do him and see if she loves him back.

''I can't impress Woman in these shorts and T-Shirt.'' Vegeta's mind ticked an idea that was good to others, but an idea that he certainly despised. ''Oh, no! I'm not going to wear a tuxedo to impress her! But what other earthling clothing apparel will make a good impression?''

Vegeta heaved a sigh, once again defeated in the reluctant decision. He grabbed his black wallet that was filled to capacity with earthling currency, turned off the gravity, and flew to where Bulma was located as he used his senses to detect her whereabouts.

* * *

''This is cute.'' Bulma selected a bright orange dress from the rack of other colorful dresses and placed it over her body for a demo of the outlook. She smiled as she tryed other colors of the same dress brand and figured out how to style her hair to match each dress.

Vegeta glanced in the window of ''My Fashion & Sass'' and discovered Bulma to be near the dress rack. _At least I know where she is. But this is a womens' clothing shop. Where am I going to find a tuxedo in such a shop?_

The prince peered about in his surroundings. His eyes caught interest on the building of a shopping store called ''Tuxedo World.'' _A stupid name, but if it's where I can find a tuxedo, I mine as well be satisfied._

He flew across the street, not caring if people viewed his flying power, and landed in front of the enterance door of the tuxedo store. Vegeta pushed open the glass door, went into the building, and looked around the surroundings. Men were everywhere in the inch of the place. Some were trying on tuxedo suits and viewing the look in the mirrors while others received help to find the perfect one from a fellow associate. His arms crossed, Vegeta took a walk around the store. He surely had no knowledge of the flawless size of a tuxedo that would fit him. A hefty man that was partly bald but had some brown hair near his temples, wearing a blue suit with a red tie and black shoes, approached Vegeta. His name tag printed ''Hector'' in bold, red letters.

''Greetings, sir,'' the hefty male greeted. ''Is there anything I can help you with?''

''Yes, there is,'' Vegeta replied, just wanting the situation to get finished as soon as possible. ''I'm looking for the perfect tuxedo of my size. I have even one bit of an idea of this clothing since I've never once wore it.''

''Most certainly, sir. Right this way. There is sure to be the marvelous tuxedo of your unique style.''

Hector lead Vegeta to a rack of tuxedoes that looked to be for skinny males. The hefty man selected a black suit from the clothing rack after viewing Vegeta's body figure. He removed only the outer part of the tuxedo in which was the coat. He handed it to Vegeta and nicely suggested, ''This might fit you welly, sir. How about you try it on?''

Vegeta slightly snatched the tuxedo from Hector and slipped it on. He viewed himself in the mirror with a grimace plastered on his mouth, but a smile in his heart.

''It seems quite alright,'' Vegeta finally concluded afterwards of massive silence.

''If it's too tight, I will most certainly get another one for you.''

''No. This is just fine. How much you want for the whole suit and shoes?''

''It's actually your lucky day. All tuxedoes are originally one hundred dollars but are 50 off today. It'll cost fifty dollars.''

''Well, that's a great deal. I'll take it.''

''Splendid.''

Vegeta found the right size shoe for him that came with the tuxedo suit, payed for it at the cash register, and exited the store with a large white bag in hand. His curiousity was churning if Bulma was still in ''My Fashion & Sass.'' He flew back across the street and peered in the window. It was just as he guessed-Bulma continued her shopping. _Yeah. Women take a damn long time in the store. _

A certain reason lead Bulma into looking at the window and seeing Vegeta stare at her. She cocked an eyebrow as Vegeta's eyes were outstretched and blushing in embarassment. _Why's Vegeta here? And why is he looking at me? And what's in that bag he's holding? _Bulma squinted her eyes for evidence of a store name and found it to be ''Tuxedo World.'' _Why would Vegeta want to go to ''Tuxedo World''? _She looked back at the window to find that Vegeta had disappeared from the premesis. She shrugged her shoulders and concluded that she would talk to Vegeta about this concept later.

* * *

Bulma was finished her shopping ten minutes later. She bought a purple dress that she thought really suited her look and decided to tie her hair in a bun with her purple hair pretty on Friday night. Bulma parked her convertable in its rightful location and entered her home. She skidded up the stairs to her room, layed the bag that held her new dress beside her nightstand, kicked off her sneakers, and plopped herself on the bed. More questions of Vegeta's earlier staring event were constantly scurrying within her mind. Dumbfounded as she was, she was somewhat surprised that Vegeta would desire a tuxedo. _What occasion would he use it for? All he mostly cares about is training to become more industructable._

Suddenly, Bulma wrapped her ears around the familar yelling of a certain male. The scream demanded to fix training equiment and to do it very quickly. Dr.Briefs stuttered and agreed to Vegeta's command. Stomping was loud at one point, but faded in seconds. A sigh was released from the frustrated doctor. Bulma sighed with him. _I should just talk to Vegeta right now since he's not training his behind off._

Bulma put her shoes back on and began to look for Vegeta. The Saiyan prince was found bored to near death of searching a channel of his liking. A deep breath is what Bulma took lastly to still own her courage. Vegeta sensed an organism in his surroundings and looked at Bulma with no warning with a grimace.

''What do you want, Woman?'' he snapped as he flicked off the television in defeat of trying to find a good channel.

Bulma sat beside Vegeta on the soft couch. ''Just one question. Why were you at ''Tuxedo World?'' ''

''What? I wasn't at that crazy named place!''

''Yes, you were. You were literally staring at me today when I was shopping for a dress. And how did you know where I would be?''

''Senses tell all, Woman. And I heard about your little party at your little friend's mansion.''

''How? Wait! Were you spying on me when I went to the store?''

''I wouldn't call it necessarily spying. I would call it keeping you on guard.''

''Vegeta, you're seriously changing. It's good that you're partly nice to me, but...''

''If I'm nice, I'm nice. If I'm not, I'm not.''

''Bottom line is that I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to Kayla's house for a party. It would help you to socialize more and kinda calm you down from all this stress from training. And is that why you got a tuxedo today? And I want you to tell me the whole truth and nothing but the truth.''

''If it'll shut you up then yes, I did get a tuxedo today. And the occasion was for that party. Satisified?''

''Yes. So, is it kinda a date or just a friend-to-friend kinda thing?''

''I guess friend-to-friend.''

''Great. I'll...uh...see myself out then.''

With that, Bulma tried to exit the room, but ran into the wall foolishly. Sheepishly, she peered back at Vegeta who just gave her a satisfied smile that seemed to laugh with no voice. Bulma somewhat blushed and grinned as she finally went out the premesis with no more stupid rammings into the wall.


	6. Realize Part Six: A Surprising Save

Realize Part Six-A Surprising Save

Friday night seemed to arrive in a flash of light. Both Vegeta and Bulma were nervous of the outcome of the party. What if one of them performed an embarassing action accidentily that made another chuckle? It was a irritable feeling, but they just had to go through it like a professional if hope and faith was believed in. On the other hand, the couple knew that it might be a somewhat interesting night.

Bulma was completely precise when she got herself ready for the event. She took a quick shower and dressed herself in her violet dress. She curled her hair and placed it in a bun formation and slipped on her open-toed, high heel, black sandals. Bulma collected some makeup and placed it in her black purse so she could freshen up once her and Vegeta arrived at the party. She even sprayed her Exclamation perfume and threw that in her purse too for future use if needed. Lastly, Bulma speedily painted her nails a red rose flawlessly and slipped on her yellow studded earrings. Moments following, Puar, a floating blue cat with a squeaky voice of a mouse's and a tan stomach, came flying in slowly into Bulma's room.

''Hi, Bulma. I hope you have fun at that party tonight.''

''Thanks, Puar.''

''Don't get into too much trouble. If Vegeta even tries to hurt you...''

''Puar! Don't say that. Vegeta has been a bit cold to me when he first came here, but I think he changed his ways somewhat, don't you think so?''

''Well...partly. All he does is blush at you anyhow.''

''Puar!''

''It's the truth.''

''Yeah, I know.''

''He may be somewhat scary to me, but I think on the inside, he's nice.''

''Scary? You're scared of Vegeta?''

''Well...kinda.''

''Don't be. If he or anyone scolds me, I just tell them my thing right off the bat.''

''What does that mean?''

''It means that I stick up for myself. I claim that I have a right as a certain someone not to be treated like that.''

''Oh, okay. You have fun and I'll see ya later.''

''Bye.'' With that, Puar floated out the room.

Vegeta awaited for Bulma downstairs. At least he received some guidelines from Hector on how to put on a tuxedo. Very embarassing it was, but Vegeta didn't mind. If someone had a problem with him, that was on him or her. He couldn't just make everyone satisfied constantly. He adjusted his red tie and standed near the stairway.

_This little party better be worth my time. And how long does that woman take just to get in a new outfit and put on some makeup? I've been sitting here for fourty-five minutes already and she still isn't ready._

Growing immensly impatient, Vegeta ascended the stairs and approached Bulma's bedroom door. ''Would ya hurry up, Woman?! The dimension has already passed you know,'' he shouted sarcastically.

''I'm almost done. Just keep your pants on will ya?''

''What's that suppose to mean?''

''It's a saying. Deal with it.''

''Yeah, I'll deal with it once I blast you,'' Vegeta mumbled, relieved Bulma didn't make sound of it.

Five minutes later, Bulma thankfully finished getting ready. Vegeta had went back downstairs to wait. Bulma appeared atop the stairs that literally stole Vegeta's oxygen. Gaping he was as the elegant blue haired woman smiled and put her hair behind her right ear and descended the stairs. She stood in front of the prince and Vegeta stepped back somewhat.

''Hey, I won't bite, tough guy,'' Bulma happily said with another smile. Vegeta ceased his gaping and sighed heavily.

''So, you ready or what?'' Vegeta inquired.

''Yeah. Let's go.''

The couple entered Bulma's convertable and were on their way to Kayla's mansion. Bulma drove as Vegeta folded his arms and stared about the surroundings near the street on the passenger side. Silent it was on the drive. Weird but tranquil was the description. The queitness became so uncontrolable that one of the two of them had to break it apart. A sigh escaped from Bulma.

''What's the sigh for, Woman?''

''Just thoughts. And it's Bulma.''

''Yeah, but Woman is just good for you.''

''You're just afraid to say my real name.''

''A prince is never afraid!''

''Well, then say it.''

Vegeta grunted and continued his view of the trees. His eyebrows shot to the floor as he replied, ''I'll say you're real name soon. Until then, I'm calling you Woman.''

''Whatever.'' Bulma mumbled the rest of her reply as, ''You're just a stubborn muel.''

''What was that, Woman?!''

''Oh, nothing, Vegeta.''

* * *

''Wait here, Vegeta,'' Bulma instructed when the couple entered Kayla's mansion. ''Don't start any trouble while I go freshen up.'' 

''Freshen up as you may, Woman. And I'm not a small boy so I suggest you stop telling me what to do.''

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. ''Whatever.'' She turned away to make her trip to the restroom and looked back at the concentrating Vegeta for a tiny moment. She thought, _I'll never know why that guy is so defensive of his nature. He never loosens up._

Vegeta stayed behind. He leaned against the wall and viewed the surrounding area. The various music was blasting off the walls so the neighbors must've been yelling at the top of their lungs or calling the cops at this time to cease the annoying noise. A disco ball span around in which was fastened at the ceiling and reflected brilliant colors from red to green to yellow-it seemed that all the people in the giant house changed their skin tone each second. Groups of males and female socialized with their companions and shouted over the ear- drumming music so their friends can hear what they had to say. Being bored, Vegeta tapped his index finger against the wall and just looked around everywhere. It was obvious he wasn't familar with any figures within the facininty since he was one of the two or three only people departed from the dance floor-or he was considered that he didn't have a date by others. Bulma arrived back and tried to start a casual conversation.

''So, Vegeta, do you want anything to drink or eat?''

''I guess I'll just have some punch.''

''I'll go get some, then. Wait here.''

Vegeta watched the woman trail off to the snack table that was on the other side of the large living room. _Who does that Woman think she is? She's full of questions all the time. And yet I don't know why I love her. Wait! There goes that feeling and stupid word again-love! It can't be love! It just can't! But didn't I say that I actually did earlier? Oh, Lord! Now I'm just toying with myself! This can't be happening! It has to be some crazy dream! There's no way that I'm in love!_

Vegeta's thoughts continued on with hard wonder. He just made up his mind that maybe he was a bit fond of Bulma somewhat, but his heart was informing him that this wasn't a game and his brain joined in as well on the persuasive event. This was real love-the emotion was tied there and would always be tied there at all times.

_What is taking so long with the punch that woman's getting? I just mine as well go retrieve her._ Vegeta crossed the room and when he was bit closer to Bulma's whereabouts his water in which was his anger, began to boil.

* * *

Bulma was on her way back to Vegeta with two punch cups for each of them when suddenly, a man in his late twenties blocked her path. Kayla had told her once before that this man was Eric Simmons, who always tried to snatch up a ''pretty-looking'' wherever he could discover one. Bulma was somewhat hesitant on the situation. 

''Hey, hot stuff. Let's say you and me come on the dance floor?''

''Uh...I was just gonna give some punch to this guy.''

''That can wait sweetheart.'' Eric took the punch cups from Bulma's hands, placed them back on the snack table, and took her hands within his.

''Whoever that dumb creep is must give you a lot of orders, doesn't he? I'm more of the flowin' man. Just tell me what you wanna do and it's your wish, baby cakes.''

Bulma raised an eyebrow. Speedily, like a lighting bolt, a fist came arriving to Eric's cheek. In no time at all, Eric was on the floor, glancing up at who made him fall. An audience, within seconds, were viewing the surprising scene.

''Don't you even lay a hand on this woman, or I'll tear you apart! Got it?'' Vegeta shouted in massive rage as he looked down at the cowering male. Eric nodded in agreement, got up from his fall, and skidded out the front door with a slam that almost broke the door in half. Bulma viewed the scene and was shocked herself. She knew Vegeta would never be that protective of a certain someone or a certain object or subject. With no more action to be seen, the audience that viewed the scene continued their prior engagements. Vegeta walked away, Bulma grabbed the punch cups, and caught up to the prince. The two sat at a two-seat table in silence for a few moments. They sipped their cherry punch and watched the young people dancing with joy to the music. Bulma, feeling akward of the quiet between her and Vegeta, started up another conversation.

''Uh, Vegeta?''

''What?'' Vegeta had his arms crossed and didn't make eye contact with Bulma while speaking.

''What you did back there was...was...very...nice of you. That guy was a total creep himself and thanks for getting me out of that crazy situation.''

''Yeah, whatever. You were in trouble once more like a month ago and, yet again, I was the one who just had to save you.''

Bulma knew that Vegeta was looking out for her. His response was somewhat sarcastic like saying that he had nothing else better to do and came and save her out of the blue. It might've sounded that way, but Bulma had that certain emotion that Vegeta said the opposite of what he really meant.


	7. Realize Part Seven: Final Confession

Realize Part Seven-Final Confession

Silence continued to lurk around Vegeta and Bulma as if an irritating insect. Vegeta didn't have much to say, but Bulma just wanted to talk to someone instead of being buried in this akward, quiet period. Like all the conversations she began with, Bulma started with a sigh. Meanwhile, a nice song called ''I Knew I Loved You'' by Savage Garden was coming on the speakers. It was the last song and couples got up from their perching areas and danced with a soul mate.

''You wanna dance, Vegeta?'' Bulma inquired the prince. ''It's the last song and we won't be here for much longer.''

The saiyan's eyes grew wider. This was his chance to tell his feelings instead of it bugging his mind and heart. Each day, he became somewhat fonder of Bulma, but kept it to the point that he wouldn't be too soft on her.

''Sure.''

It was a weird feeling, Vegeta grasping Bulma's hand within his. Vegeta felt the stiff nervousness shoot up his spine. They approached the dance floor at their desired pace and began to dance slowly and casually. Bulma rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder and the saiyan wrapped an arm around her. Vegeta's blush seemed to be getting bigger by every millisecond, making it so that it could run away from his face at any time. He was trying to plan it right to inform Bulma of his emotions for her and didin't want to bring up the concept at an unecessary time. He planned to express his emotion in movement instead of verbal conversation.

As if a random thing, in which it actually was, Vegeta unexpectantly lifted Bulma's head to meet his face and planted a kiss on her lips. Bulma, for one, was surprised as her eyes almost popped off in their place. She didn't know if to go on with what he was doing or just stand there her widened eyes. What was a girl to do when a guy kissed her so spontaneously, who that seemed to not even show an interest in her? In fact, it was the craziest and yet, exhilarating surprise she's ever received. She too was growing fond of Vegeta, but thought it would be a waste of time since all he cared of was getting stronger each day of his life. Bulma pushed away slightly and looked in Vegeta's eyes with her confused ocean blue eyes. The song had ended and Vegeta started acting weird.

''Uh...so are we going or what?'' he barked.

Bulma sighed, hoping for a nice remark. She replied reluctantly in a small voice, ''Yeah, let's go.''

It must've been some cursed, unfortunate luck because Bulma was plundged in another of these quiery silence periods with Vegeta. First, he kissed her and then just yelled at her if they were going home. Maybe he's just nervous or something, Bulma thought. Vegeta crossed his arms and viewed the trees like on the ride to the party. Bulma glanced at him for a moment and went back to her driving.

''Bulma, pull over,'' Vegeta instructed with no warning.

Bulma eyes widened and answered, ''What for?''

''Just pull over, dammit!''

''Okay, Mr.Touchy. Whatever!''

Bulma swerved to the side of the streets near the forest that would soon take them to Hercule City. She parked the car as becoming dumbfounded as to why Vegeta wanted her to stop driving.

''Wow, you finally said it,'' Bulma said.

''Said what?''

''My name, Bulma.''

''Yeah, whatever. It isn't anything special.''

''Alright, don't get so cocky.''

''Cocky?''

''Yeah, and weird.''

''What did I tell you about calling me names?!''

''Look, you don't tell me what to do! I'm a grown woman and I don't need some arrogant saiyan to give me orders.''

''Here, I save your ass from that guy that tried to mess with you and you're calling me cocky and weird?''

''You started this whole fight! I said 'Don't be so cocky.' That didn't mean to get all tense about!''

''I'm not tense; I'm standing up for my rights!''

''Well, with that vain on your head, I think you are tense.''

''You've insulted me the last time!'' Vegeta formed a fist and it came bolting to Bulma's cheeck. Surprisingly, Bulma blocked it, punched Vegeta in the stomach, and slapped his face so hard that it made a red mark on his left cheeck. She saw him cower in pain and fasten his eyes tight.

It seemed that Bulma's feelings were spilling out so rapidly as she screeched, ''And don't you ever try to hit me again, got it?'' She slapped him once more. ''I'm not a bag of trash or anything else. I am a human being. You have no right to boss me around, buster! What's really weird is you kiss me and then just yell at me! All you care about is training, training, training. You can't even rest your damn ass for one, single moment. Now get out the car and you can walk home!''

Vegeta had overcome his pain and yelled, ''No!''

Bulma had no other choice. She got out from the driver's seat, walked over to the passenger side, unfastened the door, to a giant surprise, picked up Vegeta, and threw him into the forest woods. Impossible as you may think for Vegeta is stronger than Bulma, but when she gets angry, she thrust just anyone or anything to any place. It seemed that she had a hidden strength within her body's system.

''And don't you ever even try to talk to me again!'' Bulma entered her black convertable and drove off with a throbbing head. Vegeta, on the other hand, had his body hurting all over and was stuck in a tree.

''How the fuck did she do that? Oh, shit! Now she wrecked up my clothing!''

Vegeta safely freed himself from the tree grasping his body and flew on his way to Capsule Corporation.

''I can believe I'm saying this, but I really blew it up this time. Now, I can't talk to Woman. Where did she get the strength to throw me such far a ways? For Lord sakes, let's just hope she won't throw me out the window next time.''

* * *

''That...that...ahhhhhhhhhhhh!'' Bulma punched her pillow, still her dress, and kicked and punched the air as well. Her argument with Vegeta had her over stimulated, tired, and her brain kept her awake. Her door was released open and Vegeta was standing on the side, trying to get together all that he would say at the same time listening to Bulma's ranting and raving. 

''Oh my God! I can't believe that Vegeta! He wants to push me around like that, then think again! If he wants to take me out, then I can take him out even faster! Two times he's saved me-one time that he started it! Why am I in love with him? Why am I just wasting my time on this arrogant bastard!''

Tears arrived to her eyes rapidly from frustration. She really didn't mean to call Vegeta a bastard, but it was all the tense feelings she had from a half hour ago that made her do it. Right on cue, Vegeta appeared in the door, his tuxedo partly ripped with small holes and big holes in variety. This time, he couldn't get flip with Bulma, and had to show his real feelings.

''I guess you really feel something for me after all, Woman.''

Bulma was speedy as she adjusted her dress and hair at her vanity, in which she skidded to like light. She ignored him as he neared closer to her vanity. He could beat her up all he wanted and Bulma was ready any second.

''I can't believe I'm saying this for a second time, but I'm sorry that I got ''cocky'' with you.''

Bulma placed her brush back at its place, stood up, and faced Vegeta in the face, her eyebrows down in rage. ''Well, if you were sorry for the first time when you hit me in the hip, why did you try to punch me this time? And I guess I had shown you a real lesson, haven't I?''

''Woman, just stop this nonsense!''

''I guess that means a yes.''

''No, it doesn't!''

Bulma laughed at the fact that Vegeta was getting red in the cheecks and tried to ignore. In defeat, it over powered him.

''And Vegeta, did you really mean that when you uh...you know.''

''Uh...did what?''

''When you kissed me, silly.''

''Um...I don't know what you're talking about.''

Vegeta was backing away from Bulma's stance and his face seemed to get red all over as if he was a boiling tea pot. Sweat dripped from everywhere as the opened window had stopped him from backing away more. Bulma had gotten closer in Vegeta's face and smiled.

''That's a yes and don't deny it, Vegeta. You're face is red and what else could it be about that's making you nervous so you're almost turning into a cherry?''

''Woman!''

Bulma winked which really got Vegeta so red that the capacity of the hue located on his face was filled to the very top. He cracked a grin for only second and enveloped Bulma's body with his arms. Only Bulma could return the hug. They neared one another's lips and connected them. Their eyes closed in relaxation as the kiss continued. When it ended, Bulma smiled the greatest she has had in a very long time.

''Vegeta, you're really crazy, but in a good way.''

''But I'm not as crazy. I'm more crazy about...''

''What?''

''Nevermind.''

''Say it.''

''No.''

''C'mon.''

''No.''

''I said do it!''

This made Vegeta jump and say ''I'm crazy about you! Happy now?''

''Yes.'' She planted a kiss on his cheeck and made her way to her bedroom bathroom.

''There's something about that woman, but she always makes me not so angry.''


	8. A Softer Saiyan One Shot

This was suppose to be a one shot of mine of Vegeta and Bulma seperated but I decided to add it to my fanfic of them I finished called ''Realize.'' Read on anyhow.

A Softer Saiyan

Nothing extravegant has changed for Bulma Briefs. She leads a daily life to raise her only son, Trunks, to become a successful person with her soul mate,Vegeta and helps run her father's company, Capsule Corporation. It seemed the perfect life for Bulma until the terrifying news was delievered to her straight on-the announcement of her beloved Vegeta's death. She was even sorry for Chi Chi and her family of Gohan's death, too. Tears flooded her eyes that blinded her view and her heart seemed as if it was broke in two pieces. Sure, Vegeta was never the one to actually say that he loved Bulma, but she loved him and she knew Vegeta loved her as well.

Feeling the sorrow of Vegeta's loss, Bulma changed greatly. She ate very little, only enough to keep her alive, and layed in bed to think about Vegeta. No one other thing has been on her mind, but Vegeta. She tried all she could to go on with life with Vegeta in her memory, but it was too hard to perform that just yet for it has been three weeks since of his death. It would take months, maybe up to a year or more to come out of the hole and continue life and be positive for her son's sake, who it was even hard to tell of his father's death also.

Bulma picked at her string beans, steak, and mashed potatoes that were in front of her, hardly cleaning her plate. She ate a string bean or two and a tiny piece of steak and that was just about it. Dr.Briefs, his wife, and Trunks continued their dinner. Trunks occasionally grasped a glance at his depressed mother, sighed heavily, and knew what she was thinking of. He missed his father as much as she did. He loved when they trained together and shared Saiyan blood.

''Mom, I'm not that hungry, but thanks any way,'' Bulma voiced firmly and dismissed herself from the table, making her way up to her room. A tear fell to the floor and Trunks even sensed his mother was crying. The rest of Bulma's family viewed her as she disappeared from sight.

''She misses Vegeta a lot. I even miss him,'' Mrs.Briefs cried and ran off crying with her soft self. Dr.Briefs and Trunks looked at one another.

Trunks replied, ''I'm going to see if Mom's alright.'' He rose from his seat and speeded to his mother's room. He creaked the door somewhat and found his mother in the dark with a faint cry and softly spoke,''Mom, are you okay?''

Bulma looked up from the palms of her hands without turning to her son. She answered, ''Just fine, honey.''

''Mom, I know you still miss Dad. I do too.'' Small tears arrived to his eyes, but they weren't as large as his mother's. Trunks came over to his mother's bed and took a seat. Bulma embraced Trunks and cried in his chest.

''Oh, Trunks! You're father was my world! I don't know when this will just stop and I know it'll never stop anyhow!''

Trunks patted Bulma's back in comfort. He was never in a predicament that his mother was _this_ sorrowful and hated to see her in such a depressed mood.

''Mom, things will work out.''

Bulma looked up into Trunks's face with red, puffy eyes, wet spots on her cheecks all over.

''I hope so. Go finish your dinner, sweetheart. I'll be okay.''

''You sure?''

''Yeah.''

''Okay, but if you need me, just give me a hollar.''

''Thanks, hon.''

Trunks exited the room, shutting the door behind him. The moon light illuminated Bulma's room and Bulma glanced at the moon-the source of that wonderous illumination. Each night she would look at the sky from her bedroom window and think of Vegeta. The stars even seemed to devise Vegeta's facial features. It wasn't long until Bulma's faint cry put her to rest for the night.

Dream Sequence

_Bulma was helplessly looking around, dumbfounded that nothing was in her sight. There was no scenery;all was black and dark with fright. Where was everyone? Where was the trees and grass and flowers? Where was Capsule Corp. and the streets with all the bustling people? Bulma's ears wrapped around a familar, deep voice that made her heart do a flip and forgot of her questions she had. A smile was plastered on her mouth._

_''Bulma, you there?''_

_Bulma squealed with joy. It wasn't who she thought it was, but it actually was that someone that she really thought-Vegeta! Bulma was now able to see Vegeta's figure and tears escaped from her eyes. She ran as fast as she could to Vegeta's figure. Once she was there, she threw her arms around in an embrace._

_''Vegeta! It's you.''_

_Vegeta wasn't normally all that loving, but there was a change to him in this situation. ''Bulma, you might've never heard me actually tell you this, but I love you.''_

_Bulma glanced up at her loved soul mate and replied, ''I love you, too!''_

_The two hugged one another for what seemed as an eternity. They didn't care though. If they had the love of their life by their side at all times, there was nothing else to subsitute to make them the most happy._

End Dream Sequence

Bulma awoke with a gasp. She looked around to remind her of her surroundings. She wasn't in Vegeta's arms in a black scenery;she was in her bed, just waking up from a wonderous and loving dream. If only that dream was real! Bulma thought in a disappointed way.

She layed her head back on her comforting pillow and tried to continue her sleeping. Thoughts of the dream irritated her mind that prevented her from sleep. Spontaneously, Bulma put her face in her pillow and cried faintly. Suddenly, she felt a gentle, small touch on her shoulder and looked in that direction. She was viewing a skinned figure wearing a blue outfit with a harmonous ring about its head that signaled he was maybe an angel. Viewing the figure some more, Bulma couldn't believe her eyes. It wasn't any angel, but that special angel that was always watching over you like a soul mate or family member. Bulma's eyes widened at the scene.

''Vegeta?''

The form didn't answer right away, but just gave a satisfied grin. ''It's me, Woman.''

''Vegeta! It's really you!''

She embraced Vegeta so tight that if he had any lungs now, he wouldn't be able to breath. Vegeta returned the embrace.

''I think I'm dreaming for some reason.''

''Well, you're not, Woman. It's me.''

Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes. She planted a kiss on his lips. It wasn't long until Trunks peeked in to see what all the noise and commotion was about;he couldn't believe his eyes either.

''D..dad?'' his soft whisper stuttered.

''Yes, son.''

Trunks's eyes widened and a smile quickly replaced his confused look and frown. He skidded over and embraced his father's legs. ''Dad! You came back!''

Vegeta frowned at what Trunks said. Sure, he came back, but he had to go back to Other World. ''I came for a visit. I knew you two would be missing me.''

''Yeah!'' Trunks snorted. ''I really missed you a lot, but Mom cried the most.''

All Bulma could give right now was a smile and a few tears in her eyes. She was even surprised how much Vegeta has changed in only three weeks! Bulma embraced her husband once more and cried more in his shirt. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, but returned what he was presented with. Trunks joined the hugging event. They broke apart from the embracing after about two minutes. He looked to the floor, glanced at his two family members and crossed his arms.

''Well, I gotta get back to Other World. If they know I'm down here, I won't hear the last of it.''

''Man, Dad! Can't we train again someday?''

''We'll see, son. And Bulma?''

The blue haired woman glanced at Vegeta's face. Her smile just got bigger. ''Yes?''

Vegeta blushed furiously. ''I know I've never told you this and never to you, Trunks-I love both of you. Bulma, you're my whole life to me and Trunks, I'm very proud of your accomplishments.''

''Oh, Vegeta.''

She planted her lips on his for once more. Trunks was disgusted at his parents making out, but hugged his father meanwhile. The family departed from one another and smiles grew wider.

''I'll see you two soon. I'll find out somehow to come back to Earth and have another life granted. Farewell.''

''Bye,'' Bulma and Trunks replied softly with joy. Vegeta diminished in some small whirlwind of air and was no where to be seen moments following. The mother and son were so overcome with the reunion of their loved one that they were fully awake. All night, they talked of the father and soul mate, hoping that someday, they'll see him again.


End file.
